tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice (Voice Factor Series)
For the current season, see The Voice 2 ''The Voice ''is a Tengaged based singing competition bought to you by the people behind ''Janelle's X Factor. '' The first series premiered on November 24, 2013 and is expected to end early December 2013. The series employs a panel of four coaches who critique the artists' performances. Each coach guides their teams of selected artists theough the remainder of the season. They also compete to ensure their act wins the competition, thus making them the winning coach. A number of well known tengaged participants were lined up for the role of a coach or presenter. These included, AJ Flora, Janelle_Pierzina, Joe E ''and members of Janelle's X Factor family. It was later confirmed that excecutive producers ''LaurenJade121 ''and ''BigBrotherFan132 ''would become two of the four coaches. ''Bigbrothermaniac ''and ''JoJo7784 ''were then later announced to be joining them. After much speculation with the presenters it was confirmed that ''Woollybear98 ''and ''Janelle_Pierzina ''would both present. Conception In Novemeber 2013, 'The Voice' was bought forward as an idea to move forward in the music platform of Tengaged. After many talks, planning and detail, the show was scheduled to premiere with two seasons after Janelle's X Factor 10. During the second season, it was renewed to continue as part of the voice-factor franchise. The Voice premiered November 24, 2013; it ranked the sixth highest in posts for a series premiere on the Voice-Factor network since Janelle's X Factor (season 5) in March 2013. The season finale aired on December 9, 2013. The second season premiered on December 10, 2013 as an expanded two-hour episode. Format 'Preliminary rounds' Each season begins with the "blind auditions", where coaches form their team of artists (10 in the first season) whom they coach throughout the remainder of the season. The coaches' chairs are faced towards the audience during the artists' performances; those interested in the artist press their button, which turns the chair towards the artist and illuminates the bottom of the chair to read "I WANT YOU." At the conclusion of the performance the artist either defaults to the only coach who turned, or selects their coach if more than one coach expresses interest. In the "battle rounds", each coach pairs two of his or her team members to perform together, then chooses one to advance in the competition. In each season, coaches are assisted by guest advisors that help advise throughout the battle rounds. Coaches are given two "steals", allowing each coach to select two individuals who were eliminated in a battle round by their coach. The third round of the competition is the "knockout rounds". The four coaches will enter this round with seven team members; five winners of the battle rounds, and two stolen members. In this round, artists will perform a "killer song", the coaches will give one of their seven a "Fast Pass" to the live shows, the other six will then sing in groups of three decided by their coach. There can only be one winner in each group, creating a final three for each coach for the public to vote on. The knockout rounds were not featured from season three onwards when the new format was revealed, however producers did state that they were not gone for good. 'Live shows' In the live shows, the final twelve artists compete solely for the public votes. In the first live show, a coach is able to save one of their own acts which disregards their percentage in the poll and moves them onto the next week. Each week, the one act from each team is eliminated. In week 2, it is solely down to the publics votes alone where another act from each team is eliminated. In the finale, each act performs two songs, the polls then freeze and the act with the lowest accumilated votes is eliminated in fourth place, the other three then go onto sing their 'solo song' and the lines close after the last performance disregarding the eliminated acts percentage. From season three, the live shows featured a Top 24, six acts from each team, and three artists from each team performed on alternative nights competing against their team until the Top 10, where they competed against everyone. 'Voting System' From the final twelve onwards, all the artists are put into a public poll where the audience can vote once for their favorite artist of the night, the polls open 24 hours before the show actually airs and closes once the artists have performed, the eliminated artists are then revealed at the end of the show after a guest performance. In the final four show, the polls 'freeze' after they perform two of their songs each. The artist with the least amount of votes in the two respective polls is then announced in fourth place. The other three then go onto sing their 'solo song' while the poll stays open, the eliminated contestants vote in the fourth poll is then disregarded and the contestant with the highest combined percentage is named 'the voice'. From season three onwards, tengaged would vote between teams on four different platforms for the first four weeks of the competition. In these weeks one from each team will be eliminated, however on week 3 and week 4 the artist with eliminated with the most combined percentage between the two performances in the live shows would become a wildcard and carry on with their respective teams meaning that in the Top 10 each coach is guarenteed two artists each, but one may have four artists or two may have three artists each. From the Top 10 the artists will compete on the same platform and the four artists with the lowest percentage from any team would be eliminated. In the Top 6, two would be eliminated and the Final 4 would follow the previous seasons, except from every coach having a guarenteed artist in the finals. Host and coaches 'Hosts' Sam W. was announced as the first host of the debut season of the voice. It was later confirmed that Janelle Pierzina would co host with him. They front the show, introduce the contestants and deliver the news of eliminated artists. Sam W. and Janelle Pierzina returned as hosts for season two. Janelle will not continue to host during the third season as she has agreed to become a coach. Sam W is set to continue as the sole host of the show. Current Former 'Coaches' Lauren Jade and Sam B. became the first confirmed coaches in early November 2013, later followed by the hire of Riley and JoJo on November 16, 2013. The four original coaches then returned for a second season on the panel together. For the third season, it was revealed that Riley had been removed from the show and was set to be replaced by Janelle. The following day, it was officially confirmed that Lauren Jade, Sam and JoJo have all agreed to another season under a brand new contract with the Voice Factor Producers. 'Coaches' teams' ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Winners are in bold, Finalists are italicized in bold font, and eliminated artists are in small font. 'Guest mentors and advisers' :Battle round advisers are first listed. Series overview '''Color key' : Team Lauren Team Sam Team Riley Team JoJo Team Janelle Reception Accolades Ratings